Halloween With Kiss
by iluminnascent
Summary: Harry merasa kesal kepada Draco karena pemuda itu mengacuhkannya. Warning: OOC, SLASH, typos,etc. Second Person POV. Another Drarry from me for Halloween Day... RnR please...


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all chara(s) belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** Romance / Hurt/Comfort

**Warning: **OOC, SLASH, typo(s),etc. Second Person`s POV

**DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ! I warned you!.**

**Setting: **7th Years, No War and No Voldemort a.k.a OOL

**.**

BlackAquamarine present:

**-Halloween With Kiss-**

* * *

Kau memandangnya yang tengah duduk di meja asramanya dengan tatapan bosan. Seperti halnya dirimu, ia juga nampak sedang tidak menikmati sarapannya hari itu. Kau melihat ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada diatas piringnya dengan enggan. Kau menghela nafasmu. Memikirkan mengapa sikapnya seperti itu. Sikapnya yang biasanya ramah padamu, kini dingin seperti dulu.

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahumu. Kau menoleh mendapati Hermione tersenyum padamu. Ia dan kekasihnya, Ron, mendudukkan diri mengapitmu.

"Ada apa Harry?'

Kau menggeleng. Kau sama sekali tidak berniat menceritakan hal itu pada sahabatmu. Kau berpikir kalau mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak mood sehingga bersikap dingin seperti itu. Kembali, kau mengaduk-aduk sarapanmu yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena sejak tadi kau hanya memainkan makanan itu. Jemari tanganmu terjulur ke arah sebuah piala yag berada tidak jauh darimu. Kau meneguk Jus Labu itu sampai habis dan menyisakan piala kosong di atas meja.

Mata hijau cemerlangmu kembali menatap ke arah meja Slytherin. Kau tersentak saat mata abu-abu orang itu menatapmu. Bukan dengan tatapan lembut yang sering ia berikan padamu. Tapi tatapan dingin, menusuk, dan... terluka.

Kau menundukkan wajahmu menatap hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja panjang. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Mengapa dia terlihat marah padamu. Padahal kau merasa kau tidak mempunyai salah padanya. Hubungan kalian biasanya baik-baik saja walau ia sering menggodamu dan membuatmu marah. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu.

"_Mate_, ayo pergi. Pelajaran sudah mau mulai," kata Ron padamu.

Kau mengangguk singkat kemudian mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu Aula Besar. Saat melewati meja Slytherin, kau sempat berhenti sebentar untuk menatapnya. Melihat apakah dia juga menatap kearahmu. Sayangnya, yang kau dapat hanyalah kekecewaan karena ternyata ia tidak memandangmu sama sekali. Kau lihat ia sedang berbicara serius dengan Blaise. Pemuda yang kau tahu sebagai teman asramanya.

Kau mendengar Hermione memanggil namamu. Dengan cepat kau berbalik arah meninggalkan Aula Besar. Kau berpikir untuk berbicara dengannya saat pelajaran usai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kelas, kau termenung sendiri sambil menatap bosan ke arah kuali yang menggelegak di depanmu. Sesekali, pandangan matamu tertuju kearahnya yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, pikirmu. Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya ia menolak untuk duduk sebangku denganmu dan lebih memilih untuk berpasangan dengan Pansy yang kau tahu kalau gadis itu sangat tertarik padanya.

"Melamun di kelas. Potong lima puluh poin dari Gryffindor."

Nada suara yang dingin dan menusuk itu menyadarkanmu dari lamunanmu. Kau menatap sosok pria berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri di depan mejamu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Perlahan, kau melihat ia mengambil tongkatnya dari balik jubah dan melambaikan tongkat itu ke arah kuali milikmu. Kau membelalakkan matamu saat melihat ramuan yang sejak satu jam lalu kau kerjakan, kini hilang tidak berbekas.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, Mr. Potter. Atau aku tidak akan segan-segan memberimu detensi," kata orang itu padamu.

Kau mengangguk pasrah seraya membereskan sisa bahan-bahan serta kuali milikmu dan menyimpannya. Kau mendudukkan dirimu sambil menopangkan dagumu hanya karena bosan dan tidak ada yang dikerjakan. Mata hijaumu kini beralih kearahnya. Kau lihat ia sedang serius menuangkan bubuk berwarna hijau pekat ke dalam kualinya. Kau tertawa tertahan saat tiba-tiba Pansy menyenggolnya dan sepertinya membuat ia menuangkan bubuk ditangannya terlalu banyak. Asap tebal pun membumbung tinggi dari dalam kualinya memenuhi ruangan bawah tanah tempatmu belajar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Draco!" panggilmu kepadanya. Kau berlari kecil mendekatinya berharap kali ini ia mau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya.

"Mau apa, Potter?"

Kau terhenyak. Terkejut saat mendengar dia memanggilmu dengan nama keluargamu. Sudah hampir sepuluh bulan kau tidak mendengar ia memanggilmu seperti itu dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan angkuh dan dingin.

"Aku ingin bicara," katamu padanya. Tapi sekali lagi kekecewaan menghampirimu saat ia berbalik pergi tanpa berkata apapun padamu. Kau mengejarnya. Mengejar ia yang berjalan ke arah halaman sekolahmu. Kau mencekal tangan putihnya sehingga membuatnya menghadap kearahmu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Draco?" tanyamu lagi. Kau lihat ia memalingkan wajah tampannya ke arah Hutan Terlarang. Menolak menatapmu. Ia sama sekali tidak menjawabmu. Kau mengendurkan cekalan tanganmu pada tangannya. Sambil menundukkan kepala melihat rumput hijau di bawah kakimu, kau menanyakan padanya mengapa sikapnya padamu akhir-akhir ini menjadi dingin.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan sendiri, Potter," katanya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian ditempat itu.

Kau bingung, sangat bingung. Apa yang membuatnya bisa semarah itu? Kau terus bergelut dalam pikiranmu. Berpikir dapat menemukan sebuah jawaban yang menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Tapi sampai matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, kau sama sekali belum mendapat jawaban. Dengan langkah lunglai, kau kembali memasuki kastil Hogwarts tempatmu belajar selama ini.

Kau memandang hampa ke arah perapian di ruang rekreasi asramamu yang sudah kosong. Perkamen-perkamen berserakan di dekatmu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membereskannya. Kau juga sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas essay Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang Lupin berikan seminggu lalu. Padahal kau tahu, tugas itu harus kau kumpulkan besok pagi.

"Harry! Mana essay-mu?" tanya Hermione padamu saat ia melihat perkamenmu masih kosong. Ia baru saja datang dari patroli rutinnya sebagai Ketua Murid.

Kau bergumam tidak jelas sambil menyandarkan tubuhmu pada sandaran sofa tunggal diruangan itu. Mata hijau-mu tidak henti-hentinya memandang kobaran api di perapian yang kini sudah mulai meredup.

"Harry, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?"

Hermione kembali bertanya padamu. Ia terus mengamatimu yang bersandar lemas di sofa. Kau lihat dari sudut matamu, sahabatmu itu berjalan mendekatimu lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada karpet tebal yang melapisi ruang rekreasi.

"Harry..."

"Sepertinya Draco sudah mulai bosan padaku, `Mione..." katamu pada gadis itu. Kau melihat ekspresi terkejut pada wajah sahabatmu itu. Menghela nafas pelan, kau membetulkan posisimu sehingga bisa berhadapan langsung dengan gadis itu. Akhirnya kau memutuskan menceritakan masalahmu berharap sahabatmu itu bisa membantu. Kau menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan bagaimana sikap dan pandangan dingin yang sering kau dapat darinya. Bagaimana ia tidak lagi memperdulikanmu. Semua itu meluncur mulus dari bibirmu.

"Mungkin Draco sedang punya masalah,"

Kau menggeleng, mengatakan kalau bukan itu masalahnya. Hermione memberimu saran untuk bertanya langsung kepadanya. Lagi-lagi kau menggeleng mengatakan bahwa itu percuma. Ia bahkan menolak untuk menatapmu.

Merasa tidak ada yang bisa sahabatmu itu lakukan, kau beranjak berdiri kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurmu. Kau lihat teman sekamarmu yang lain sudah tertidur pulas. Kembali, helaan nafasmu terdengar dan memenuhi kamar asramamu. Kau berjalan pelan ke arah jendela di kamarmu kemudian mendudukkan dirimu pada pinggiran jendela menatap pemandangan di luar kamarmu.

Kau teringat bagaimana kalian bisa menjalin sebuah hubungan yang bisa dikatakan tidak lazim. Padahal sejak tahun pertama kalian di Hogwarts, kalian habiskan dengan saling mengejek satu sama lain. Bahkan sering kali kalian saling melempar mantra di sepanjang koridor sekolah setiap ada kesempatan.

Kau tersenyum kecil saat mengingat bagaimana ia mengutarakan perasaannya padamu. Bagaimana marahnya ia saat tahu kau menyukai seorang gadis dari Ravenclaw. Saat itu, ia benar-benar marah atau mungkin cemburu sehingga membuatnya tidak sengaja melontarkan perkataan bahwa sudah lama ia menyukaimu saat pertandingan Quidditch antar asrama kalian. Betapa malunya dirimu saat itu sehingga kau hanya diam dan tidak bereaksi.

"Sebaiknya kita berteman dulu," katamu waktu itu. Memang saat kau tidak mempunyai perasaan lain selain kekesalan padanya. Tapi seiring berlalunya waktu, kau sadar kalau sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang baik walau sifat angkuh dan sombongnya terkadang menyebalkan sehingga perlahan-lahan kau membuka pintu hatimu untuknya. Dan pada akhirnya, waktu itu. Saat Natal sepuluh bulan yang lalu, kau menerimanya. Menerimanya sebagai kekasihmu. Kau mengingat bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum padamu. Senyum yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa kau lupakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya kau terbangun dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing dan rasa kantuk yang tidak bisa kau tahan. Kau mengutuki dirimu sendiri karena baru tidur jam tiga dini hari. Kau melihat kesekelilingmu. Mendengus pelan saat menyadari hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang tersisa di kamar asramamu. Masih dengan kepala yang pusing, kau berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai memakai seragammu, kau-pun meninggalkan ruangan untuk turun sarapan ke Aula Besar sambil menggendong tas sekolah di punggungmu. Berniat untuk menyelesaikan essay yang tidak sempat kau kerjakan semalam. Mudah-mudahan Hermione mau membantu, harapmu.

Kau menautkan kedua alismu saat melihat keadaan Aula Besar yang tampak berbeda. Berbagai macam labu segala ukuran bahkan ada yang mencapai setengah tubuh Hagrid berjejer rapi disepanjang bagian depan Aula Besar. Semuanya diukir menyerupai wajah dengan kobaran api berwarna jingga kemerahan menghiasi bagian dalam labu-labu itu.

Kau mendonggakkan kepalamu ke atas langit-langit. Langit-langit pagi ini disihir menjadi sedikit mendung dengan awan-awan tebal berarak pelan. Kau mencibir. Sepertinya suasana langit itu sedang mengejek suasana hatimu yang kacau. Mata hijaumu beralih ke arah sesuatu yang berwarna hitam beterbangan di bawah langit-langit. Segera kau menyadari apa sesuatu itu. Kelelawar, pikirmu. Entah kelelawar yang sedang beterbangan itu adalah kelelawar asli atau bukan, kau sama sekali tidak perduli.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju meja asramamu kemudian mendudukkan diri. Kau membongkar isi tas ranselmu seraya mengeluarkan perkamen, tinta, pena bulu, serta buku-buku sebagai bahan essaymu. Dengan cepat, kau mulai menulis. Sesekali bertanya kepada sahabatmu mengenai apa yang kurang. Tidak sampai satu jam, kau berhasil menyelesaikan essay sepanjang lima puluh senti milikmu.

Kau memasukkan semua benda-benda milikmu kedalam tas kemudian berniat menikmati sarapan. Tapi tiba-tiba kau berhenti mengambil beberapa potong ayam panggang saat melihat seseorang memasuki Aula Besar. Kau mengeram marah saat melihat Pansy bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihmu. Sementara kekasihmu itu hanya membiarkannya.

Kau marah. Sangat marah sehingga tanpa sadar kau menggebrak meja kemudian berjalan ke arahnya tanpa memperdulikan kedua sahabatmu berteriak memanggilmu. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu saat sampai dihadapannya. Sudah cukup kesabaranmu melihat sikapnya selama ini. Kalau ia memang ingin putus, maka putus saja, begitu pikirmu.

"Brengsek kau Malfoy!" serumu kepadanya sambil melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang telak mengenai rahang kanannya. Kau lihat ia membelalakkan mata abu-abunya menanggapi apa yang baru saja menimpanya.

Tidak memperdulikan seluruh orang-orang yang berada di Aula, kau berteriak padanya. Berteriak bahwa kau sangat kesal padanya. Sangat benci sampai-sampai kau ingin melontarkan kutukan padanya. Selama beberapa saat kau berteriak padanya sampai akhirnya kau terdiam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kedua sahabatmu yang menghampirimu saat kau mulai berteriak, berusaha menenangkanmu. Sayang, kau lagi-lagi mengacuhkan mereka dan berlari keluar dari Aula Besar.

Kau berlari, terus berlari sampai akhirnya kau berhenti di suatu tempat. Tempat yang merupakan bagian belakang kastil Hogwarts. Kau mendudukkan dirimu di atas rumput yang basah karena embun sambil menyandarkan dirimu pada dinding kastil yang kokoh namun dingin.

Kau menundukkan kepalamu dan menangis. Ya... kau menangis, menitikkan air mata dari mata hijau laksana _emerald_ milikmu. Bahumu bergetar, sambil sesekali suara isak tangis keluar dari bibirmu. Kau terus menangis dan menangis sambil mengeluarkan umpatan kasar dalam bahasa Muggle kepadanya.

"Harry..."

Suara yang begitu kau hapal, menghentikan racauanmu. Kau mendongak, menatap pemilik iris abu-abu itu.

"Wh-What?" katamu dengan suara bergetar. Kau melepaskan kacamata yang kau pakai kemudian menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dengan ujung jubahmu. Kau bangkit berdiri sehingga kau bisa berhadapan langsung dengannya. Kau melihat, tangan putih pucat miliknya terjulur ke arahmu. Refleks, kau mundur darinya.

Lewat mata hijaumu, kau melihat ia menundukkan kepalanya. Memberanikan diri, kau mulai bertanya padanya mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia mengacuhkanmu. Kau berkata, kalau memang ia sudah bosan padamu, mengapa tidak diakhiri saja?

Kau merasakan tubuhmu terdorong dan menghantam dinding kastil yang dingin. Meringis, kau membuka matamu ingin segera memakinya. Tapi, saat itu kau melihat, mata abu-abu itu berkilat-kilat marah ke arahmu yang membuatmu langsung tergidik.

"Aku tidak berniat mengakhiri hubungan ini, Harry," katanya padamu. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini."

Kau merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirmu. Kau tahu itu adalah jemari miliknya yang kini membelai lembut bibirmu.

"Kenapa kau mau dicium olehnya?" tanyanya padamu.

Kau mengerutkan dahimu tidak mengerti. Sorot matamu meminta penjelasan kepadanya. Kau dengar ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau mau dicium oleh si Wessel perempuan itu?"

Kau tersentak. Ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dimana adik Ron yaitu Ginny berkata padamu kalau sudah lama ia menyukaimu. Ia tahu kalau kau sudah berkencan dengan seseorang. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu belum bisa melupakanmu. Kau mengatakan padanya, bahwa selama ini kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Tidak lebih dari itu. Kau kasihan padanya saat gadis itu menangis dihadapanmu. Bingung apa yang harus kau perbuat. Kau mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menangis. Ia mengangguk tapi dengan syarat kau mau menciumnya sekali saja.

Setelah beberapa saat menimbang-nimbang, kau akhirnya mengangguk kemudian mulai menciumnya. Saat itu, kau sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa saat berciuman dengan gadis itu. Tidak ada sensasi seperti sengatan listrik saat kau berciuman dengan kekasihmu.

"Sudah ingat?" suara yang terkesan dingin itu menyadarkanmu dari lamunanmu. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arahnya yang kini memandangmu dengan tatapan yang dingin. Kau mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Tidak kau sangka bahwa kekasihmu melihatmu berciuman dengan Ginny.

"Semua yang kulakukan padamu akhir-akhir ini adalah hukuman karena kau dengan seenaknya mencium orang lain. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu kalau aku mengacuhkanmu."

Kau mengumpat kepadanya. Berkata padanya kau benar-benar kesal karena ulahnya. Kau berkata-lebih tepatnya berteriak-padanya gara-gara dia, hari-harimu seminggu ini menjadi kacau. Kau berkata kalau kau tidak akan memaafkannya.

Kau terkejut saat tiba-tiba kau mendengarnya tertawa. Tawanya yang nyaring menggema di tempat itu. Kemarahanmu padanya menguap begitu saja saat melihat ia tersenyum lembut padamu.

Kau merasakan ia mendorongmu semakin merapat ke arah dinding. Kedua tangannya menempel di dinding dan mengapit tubuhmu.

"Akulah yang seharusnya marah padamu, Harry. Bukan sebaliknya," bisiknya di telingamu yang langsung membuat tubuhmu memanas saat mendengar suaranya.

"Kau memang brengsek, Malfoy," balasmu.

"Memang begitulah aku."

Mendadak, tubuhmu bergetar saat ia mulai menciumi tengkuk lehermu. Kecupannya yang lembut membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas tubuhmu. Suara desahan meluncur mulus dari bibirmu. Kau begitu merindukan sentuhannya sehingga tidak perduli dimana kalian saat ini. Tidak perduli kalau seandainya ada orang lain melihat apa yang kalian lakukan. Ya... kau memang tidak pernah perduli apapun kalau sudah berhubungan dengannya.

"Kuharap kau sudah membersihkan bibirmu, karena aku tidak mau menciummu kalau masih ada bekas gadis itu di bibirmu," bisiknya lagi tepat di telingamu.

Kau mengerang sebal kepadanya karena menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan tadi dan dengan kesal berkata padanya bahwa kau sudah mencuci serta berkumur sebanyak lima kali dengan obat kumur yang Hermione berikan padamu. Sehingga kau bisa meyakinkannya tidak ada bekas gadis itu di mulut dan bibirmu.

"Bagus kalau begitu,"

Kau mencengkram erat bagian depan jubahnya saat mendapati bibirmu dilumat dengan rakus olehnya. Kau hanya bisa mengerang sembari memejamkan matamu saat ia mulai menjelajahi rongga mulutmu. Menyapu semua yang ada disana dengan lidahnya yang dingin. Kau tidak bisa berkutik. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kau selalu mendapati dirimu takluk oleh pesona seorang Draco Malfoy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sou`s Note: **pertama kalinya memakai sudut pandang seperti ini mudah-mudahan saja hasilnya memuaskan #pundung

Benar-benar tidak tahu harus membuat fic Drarry seperti apa. Hanya punya waktu satu hari dan mengerjakannya-pun sambil bertahan karena demam.. T.T

Oke, fic spesial untuk Halloween Day, mudah-mudahan readers terhibur.. *tepar ditempat tidur*

NB: judulnya juga kayaknya ga nyambung ya? #pasrah

.

.

.

So, mind to review?


End file.
